stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Tollana
T'ollana' was the planet that the Tollan relocated to after the cataclysms of Tollan forced them to leave. It originally lacked a Stargate, though the Tollans were able to build one with the help of the Nox. The Tollans quickly constructed cities on the planet together with advanced defenses to protect them. Eventually, in August 2001, the Goa'uld Tanith, in the service of Anubis, was able to modify the shields on his ship to protect him from the Tollans' ion cannons and forced them to do the bidding of his master. After Tanith's plan was foiled due to the intervention of SG-1, Tanith razed the planet, killing most of the Tollans. Description A lush and verdant world in the Milky Way which originally did not have a Stargate, Tollana was untouched by sentient life until the arrival of the Tollans. Having chosen Tollana as their new homeworld with the help of the Nox due to its natural deposits of Trinium, Tollana benefited from the bitter lessons that were learned by the Tollans on their original homeworld of Tollan. Since the Tollans settled there, Tollana suffered from none of the ill-effects seen on Tollan, and the Tollans planned never to let any such event happen again. With their technology as well as the planet's natural resources, the Tollans had ample clean energy resources, as well as supplies of food and nutrients. Additionally, the Tollans brought with them the technology which gave them the ability to adjust the planetary climate to maintain an active and prosperous ecosystem. The planet itself had two moons, which the Tollans christened Onseem and Deril; whether or not this was after their dead remains unknown. After settling on the main continent of the planet, which they named Vanell, the Tollans built their first city among the roaming hills. The position was most likely chosen for its position close to an ocean, which the Tollans used as a water source along with the streams feeding into it, extracting and purifying water from it to be used by their people. In addition to this, they made sure to recycle and purify all waste before returning it to the environment to keep the planet clean. The climate control system they employed made sure that the planet maintained near ideal temperatures, occasionally providing them with thunderstorm activity in order to replenish the local wildlife. Even if not for this system, Tollana was naturally comfortable for Humans to live on, and had predictable seasons and weather patterns. Also, it seems Tollana is much smaller than Earth, as the entire planet could be defended by nine ion cannons, while Earth needed 38 to ensure global protection (although this may be because Tollana has few settlements, concentrated into a small area, rather than a huge population scattered across the planet, as with Earth). The Tollans soon constructed a Stargate on their planet which enabled them to keep in touch with their new allies as well as reach other planets quickly, placing it within their capital city. In addition to this construction, the Tollans quickly assembled many other structures on their new planet and soon were on their way to rebuilding their society. Included in these structures was the Wall of Remembrance, one of the first things erected when the Tollans settled the planet. Etched into this wall were the names of every Tollan who had died in the destruction of their homeworld, with the centerpiece being a declaration of the highest law of the Tollans; never to share their technology with any species that they were not sure would use it wisely. The Tollans soon started visiting the wall at least once a week, some visiting to give prayer or ask for support and guidance in their lives. Housing on the planet was all provided by the government, and most people resided in small private units which were sparsely furnished. Family units had larger accommodations, which were usually multiple-story. Every housing unit included basic entertainment facilities as well as health accommodations such as food preparation and hygiene facilities and a communal gathering area along with private sleeping quarters for every member of the household. Those who served within a government office often had slightly larger housing which was also closer to their respective place of work as serving in such a capacity was considered a great honor. The Plaza of Ministries was the location of most of the governmental offices, being home to the four divisions of the government which saw to all matters on Tollana. These offices were named after their functions, the Ministry of Health, Ministry of Justice, Ministry of Science, and finally the Ministry of Space. Most of these buildings were composed of simple white sandstone or marble with a series of sky bridges which connected them together for ease of movement. Each of the ministries fulfilled important and separate tasks in governing Tollana, but each office reported to the central Office of the Curia who were the planet's supreme ruling body. Soon after populating their new planet, the Tollans contacted some of their off-world colonies which had been settled by explorers decades before the destruction of their former world, renewing contact and offering the people a new home. Many of these colonists chose to travel to Tollana to help their people rebuild. For defense of the planet, the Tollans employed a series of orbital defense batteries which were located at strategic points across the surface of the planet. These giant ion cannons were able to fire charged ion particle blasts into space from their location on the surface of the planet with deadly accuracy, and were able to destroy most spaceships. The targeting ranges of these ion cannons had slightly overlapping fields, but were designed that way so that they could provide additional protection just in case a single cannon was disabled or destroyed. The Tollans themselves kept the location of these ion cannons a heavily guarded secret from even their closest allies. These cannons would soon come to use when, in the year 2000, Klorel fled to the planet with two of Heru'ur's Ha'taks in tow; Klorel knew that the Tollans would be able to destroy his pursuers and so decided that it would be a good way to escape. The Tollans warned the ships that, if they came close to the planet, they would be destroyed but the Ha'taks continued to pursue Klorel. As they disregarded the warning, the Tollans used their ion cannons to destroy the two Ha'taks in a single volley, but not before Klorel's Death Glider was hit. Damaged, the Death Glider plummeted to the planet where it crash landed near the Tollans city becoming badly damaged in the crash. Several Tollans went to meet with the crashed ship, but rather than Klorel they were instead greeted by Skaara who was able to gain temporary control of his body, and pleaded for help. As such, the Tollans took Skaara/Klorel back to their city where he healed from his wounds and was fitted with a Goa'uld control device to enable both host and symbiote to speak of their own will. The Tollans decided to conduct a triad to determine ownership of the body, and as such invited both SG-1 and a Goa'uld contingent led by Zipacna to the planet to act as representatives for both host and symbiote, as well as inviting Lya as a neutral Nox party. During the triad, both parties argued for control of Skaara's body though Zipacna ordered his Jaffa contingent with secret orders to locate the Tollans ion cannons. Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c of SG-1 followed these Jaffa and, once they saw them plant devices on the ion cannons, reported their sightings to Colonel Jack O'Neill. O'Neill ordered Carter to speak with Narim, who took the advice to the Curia. Though the Tollans examined their cannons, they were unable to find any tampering or markers on them and so dismissed SG-1's claims; indeed, they ordered SG-1 to stay away from Zipacna's forces or face dismissal from the triad. The triad resumed, with both parties again arguing over who got control of Klorel's body. Teal'c, ignoring O'Neill's orders to leave the issue alone, spoke to Lya about Zipacna's forces and asked for her help in defending the planet. Though Lya was cautious, she did not know what she, as a Nox, could do;Teal'c convinced her to cloak a single ion cannon so that Zipacna's Jaffa could not locate and mark it. Though the triad continued, a Ha'tak came to the planet under Zipacna's orders which caused Narim to burst into triad and interrupt it. High Chancellor Travell, having been told by Zipacna that the ship was simply coming to transport him to another planet after triad ended, informed him that the Tollans automated defense system would destroy the Ha'tak if it came any closer. It was at this time that Zipacna chose to end the triad, which both SG-1 and Lya agreed to do. With triad ended, it was decided that Skaara's body would be given back to him and the symbiote Klorel would be removed and placed in storage so he could be taken to a new host. The Tollans called for the Tok'ra to aide in removing Klorel's symbiote but, before they could arrive, Zipacna ordered his mothership to activate their plan. With this order, the Ha'tak targeted every ion cannon save for the one that Lya had cloaked and, in a single volley, destroyed them all. Zipacna's forces sent Death Gliders to the planet which, upon discovering the intact ion cannon, tried to fire on it before it could attack. Teal'c quickly acted, however, and took control of the ion cannon to destroy both the Death Gliders and the Ha'tak in orbit. With the Goa'uld forces destroyed, the Tollans and the Tok'ra managed to remove Klorel from Skaara's body. Although O'Neill asked for technology in exchange for saving the Tollans, they simply stated that their laws forbade any such trade. Instead, SG-1 left the planet with Skaara who was later sent back to Abydos to live out his life. The symbiote Klorel was placed in a container and sent to a Goa'uld-controlled planet of his choosing, just as the Tollans had promised during triad. Category:Milky Way Planets Category:Goa'uld Outpost Category:Arboreal Planets Category:Anubis Domain